Certain herbs and vegetables often benefit by being stored in a container that can hold a limited amount of water at the bottom of the container. The herbs and vegetables may vary in size, and therefore a relatively tall container may be useful in order to accommodate both short and long herbs. When storing relatively short herbs, however, it can be difficult to remove them from the container, or awkward to reach toward the bottom. Current storage devices are not suitable for providing ready and convenient access for stored herbs.